bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirsten MacInnis
was a potential houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Kirsten MacInnis Age: 25 Hometown: Calgary, AB Occupation: University housing coordinator Relationship status: In a relationship Describe yourself in three words: Funny, obnoxious, and sassy. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would be the big brother that has a lot of bark but not a lot of bite. I would be like, “Listen to me” but then nothing bad would happen. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? My strategy for Big Brother Canada is to go in, be a good roommate, get to know everybody, and build my social game so more people will want me there than want me gone – that should get me through the first bit of the game. Then, once people are evicted, I can use those relationships to make things happen my way. I don’t think I’m going to be good with competitions; I’m definitely going to need to rely on the social game. What are you known for? You know when everyone is thinking something but no one is going to say it? Well, I’m the person that says it! I’m also very blunt and outspoken, so if we are having a meeting and people are tiptoeing around an issue, I’ll respond “get to the point!” What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? It’s such a cliché, but slop is literally going to kill me. I don’t even like oatmeal and I’ve seen what that looks like and it looks way worse than oatmeal. I know it’s going to happen and I just have to deal with it, but I also know it’s going to be really hard on me. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? Arlie from Season 2 because he is very smart, but he’s not perceived as smart by everybody else a lot of the time – I really connect with that. And I feel that he played a really amazing game the whole time he was there. What do people from Calgary have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? In Calgary it’s all about pulling up our boot straps and getting stuff done. We work really hard and we don’t give up. For example, a couple years ago there was a flood during stampede and everyone was ready to volunteer and get stuff done. I feel like that attitude of not giving up will be a big edge in Big Brother Canada. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother *On March 27, 2018, Kirsten appeared on The Taran Show to talk about being rejected as a Gatecrasher and her life. Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Possible Contestants